TDAP Aftermath: II
Our hosts introduce the second aftermath and interview some recently voted off contestants. A surprise guest shows up and takes over the aftermath, but is later thrown out. Recap Geoff and Bridgette open the second episode of the aftermath, by showing videos of the recently eliminated contestants, and then welcome out Gwen, LeShawna, Justin and Heather. Noah was on a webcam on the monitor. Geoff was just about to interview Noah, when a woman enters the studio. Bridgette and Geoff ask who she is and the woman was angry by the question and revealed herself to be "Celebrity Manhunt's" Blaineley, and she tells them that she's going to host the aftermath, Geoff angry by that comment got out his cell phone and called the producers, which seem to tell him that Blaineley is allowed to come on the aftermath. Blaineley starts the interviews with Noah, asking him how he thought of the new relationship between Gwen and Duncan, Noah said he had no comment at all and he was asked about his elimination, which he said wasn't very fair because of Izzy, Tyler got up and asked him why Noah called him a backstabber, which Noah said he as referring to Izzy. Owen saw Noah in the monitor and tried to get him out as he thought he was "stuck" in it and broke the monitor. After the monitor was broken, Noah later came to the aftermath himself, which he said he was only backstage. Blaineley went to interview Gwen and asked her why she broke up Duncan and Courtney, Gwen said that Duncan kissed her and she didn't mean to, and she said she deserved getting voted off that night. Trent seemed to be jealous by the new relationship and asked her why she kissed him, which Gwen reminded him that Duncan kissed her. Cody kept trying to annoy Blaineley by interupting her, which worked. Blaineley interviewed LeShawna and asked her how she thought about her elimination, LeShawna was very angry about it, saying that it wasn't fair that she was voted off instead of Duncan, since she didn't have enough votes. LeShawna and Heather were both asked how they viewed each other; Heather viewed LeShawna as a "big booty, rapstar-wannabe, weave haired", and LeShawna viewed Heather as a "No good, evil little devil, total drama cockroach". Blaineley was interupted by Alejandro, telling her to hurry up and finish. Blaineley interviewed Justin and asked him what he thought, he said he was upset he lost the tie-breaker, but it was okay, since Heather was there now. Blaineley interviewed Heather and asked her what she thought of her placing, Heather said she did good, unlike Gwen, Tyler, Noah, LeShawna and Cody, which made those five mad. Tyler said he was runner-up of the first season so he placing wasn't that bad, Gwen also said she was the winner of the last season and she actually made it to merge. Blaineley then ended the show, and was escorted off-stage by Bridgette, Alejandro called a cab for her, and alot of the contestants helped Bridgette get Blaineley into a cab. Blaineley said she would return to the aftermath, and after hearing that Geoff called security and asked for their services for 24 hours a day. Geoff and Bridgette then come back and end the show. Cast Trivia * Blaineley makes a debut in this episode. * Cody's birthday was revealed in this episode. * Dakotacoons couldn't make it so VickyTDI32 was Tyler for the episode. * TDWTLover couldn't make it so xxPinkyPandaxx was Justin for the episode and Reddude was Alejandro for the episode. Goofs * Tyler said that he knew Izzy was involved in his elimination, but he couldn't know that since no one knew the votes. ** Although, he may have just found out. * Tyler asked why Noah called him a backstabber, when it was Tyler himself that called Noah a backstabber when he was eliminated. Category:Season Two Episodes